User talk:D.CoIIins
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Earth Manipulation (Geokinesis/Terrakinesis) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:37, 2010 March 24 Could you please use my information correctly on your site...I know that a great deal of the stuff you have here as far as powers names and functions go, they come from me, Shadowulf1...I'd like you to either use my ideas and put them in your own words, use them and put them in my words and give me credit, or don't use them at all. You're mixing up abilities that shuld not be mixed up, and you don't seem to have a full grip of what they're all intended to do as far as functions... Shadowulf1 05:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for showing concern. You may edit as much as you like, but please do not edit drastically. It took me several weeks getting this wiki together (I did not make it, someone else did, and it was in very bad shape). I would like editors to make this wiki "official", I don't want any "Dragonpower: Ice Monarch" or "Summon Pikachu". I saw some pretty ridiculous stuff on "Activating Evolution" in which I had to condense. The sources I used were: *Basics power of the Power List of Wikipedia *Heroes powers (from their wikia) *Activating Evolution (few, I do not recommend it) Thanks again, and please feel free to make things "official". Shadowolf: It has come to my attention that you are very concerned about this wiki. I grant you full access to the wiki. I expect you to reedit everything to make things "official", no ridiculous powers! Thank you for showing concern, now I am going to retire from this wiki, it has left me plumb tired. I'd like to know which powers you found to be ridiculous... Shadowulf1 23:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Great work! Howdy! I'm Jeska and I work with Wikia's Lifestyle team. I love the work you've done so far with this wiki, please let me know if you have any questions! - JeskaD 22:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Switched the theme and front page Howdy! I just made some tweaks to the theme and front page, please let me know what you think and if there's anything else you'd like to highlight on the main page. Cheers - JeskaD 00:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Changing Bgcolor on Infoboxes Howdy! Using the directions here (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Template_parameters) I was able to add a parameter to the Infobox to switch the background color. I changed Fire Manipulation by adding the code|bgcolor=red to the Infobox info. You should be able to do the same on other pages. - Jeska unlock the water manipulation page please. Unlocking pages Hey, im new here but i noticed that a lot of page i would like to edit are locked, such as water manipulation etc. I would just let it be, but i saw that i could add a lot of 'users' to the list of those pages. Could you help? Boomac4 09:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT: NEED TO EDIT A PAGE Dear D. Collins, You locked the following page preventing editing "Fire Manipulation/Pyrokinesis". I would like to edit it for the following reason to add to the Section called "Limits". Some individuals can ONLY manipulate fire and not create it so they may need to carry with them a natural source/scientific source of fire such as a litter or torch for example. Could you add that or let me add it in my own words. You were the last one to edit so I assume you locked it somehow. Thanks, please reply. Additions to Elemental Manipulations (Users) Hello, Unfortunately the elemental manipulations are all locked for editting (I'm guessing people were vandalising them). But, I believe I have a somewhat important addition to the "Users" section of Electric, Fire, Water, Ice, and Insect manipulation. Jack Ryan (Protagonist from Bioshock) and Subject Delta (Protagonist from Bioshock 2) are able to wield all of these powers in addition to telekinesis and other powers. So, if you have right to edit these pages, you should probably add Subject Delta and Jack Ryan to these lists of "Users". Thanks, MrVerry 20:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits will be done - rest assured. Hello Mr.Verry and unknown user, Yes, I had to put a lock on some of the pages due to a heavy traffic and editting wars (someone really vandalized Electric manipulation). *I like your thinking unknown user. Yes, that is a limit in Pyrokinesis! Very good! Low level users need a source of fire to control, but high level users can excite air molecules to create fire! *Mr.Verry, I will see what I can do. Insect Manipulation (Entomopathy) will go under Faunal Manipulation (Zoopathy). D.Collins 22:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I think the heroes (http://heroeswiki.com/Main_Page) is a good basis for what this wiki should be like with the largest difference being this isn't restricted to just heroes so listing every user of every power isn't plausible or sensible so any powers I do add are basically going to be taken from there heroes ftw SaveTheWiki 21:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Water Manipulation Page I've done my edits to it if you want to lock it again but I don't feel I've worded it as well as it could be doneSaveTheWiki 22:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I would like to put my image of Hiro Time Travelling on the Time Travel page how can i do this thanks greetings I tried to add the known users for Temporal manipulation but the tool bar seems limited when it comes to adding bulleted lists I know its a protected article But I do know a few users that have the ability to control time, and also should the characters Frieza and Cooler be added to the shapeshiting catagory? since they do possess the ability to alter their overall appearence or is that a type of variation? Crypto457 09:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Heat Vision vs. Concussive Beams Hey there, I'm new on this Wiki... Anyhow I created a new page entitled Heat Vision because the statement on the latter page that Superman has Concussive Beams is incorrect, or misunderstood. Heat vision can have a concussive effect, but regular concussive beams like Cyclops' ability don't produce heat, while Superman's heat vision does. So I'm just giving the heads-up. H-Man Havoc 02:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If I can help? I was wondering if I could help submit more info to the Superpowers wiki? Thank you for reading this message. Hello, I am a fan of the show "Misfits", and I noticed that only one of the characters in the show is included on the website (Alisha Bailey-Extreme Sexual attraction). There are at least four other notable characters in the show, not to mention Rachel, (Episode 6, Series One) who can manipulate the will of others, so that they act exactly as she thought they should have. There are at least a few characters from the show that are yeat to be mentioned. Please act, Nexxa...Nexxa 23:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello If you need any help with articles i may be able to help. I have an EXTENSIVE amount of knowledge when it comes to anime/manga and comics please message me if you need any assistance Imthedead1sons 20:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Well, i speak english so so, but i made the wikipedia article with the list of all super powers to today exist. If you want, i can collect the name of powers, and add it to a one list in wikia.Jorge Georgy 12:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Pages I have Users from The Power Rangers who have abilities these pages are *Dynamic Camouflage *Intangibility *Dermal Armor *Super Speed if you could get back I will be grateful thanks Powerguy 21:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Request for a favour. Hi, recently I added your page to the Creative Hub: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Creative. I was just wondering if you could promote my Wikiventions page as I'm sure many in the community would also enjoy this. This wiki is awesome by the way, thanks for letting me join! hi D.Collins, no problem with some of the edits. do you mind if i add some of my characters to the lists at the bottom of the ability pages and create some ultimate "enter-elements-power-here" power pages? 10elements. Redesigning the Main Page/Logo Hiya! Looks like things are going really well here so far. I'd like to redesign the main page (we've done similar redesigns for other wikis, including the recent Vintage Pattern wiki changes) which included changing the main page and creating a custom background image/logo. I would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to work on this. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). - JeskaD 22:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Okay. Thank you for the welcoming. NightHedgehog14 00:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle D.Collins, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Also, following up on my last message, I'm working with our deisgn team and should have a new logo and background design for you shortly! Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Look : To Wikia Contributor JeskaD, : Thank you so very much for the collaborated art made exclusively for this SuperPower Wikia. The new look absolutely fits with what SuperPower Wikia is striving for. : The visuals for the graphic background design are stunning. I'm glad the preparation for the themed design is now available for the entire web to see and admire. : I am very much captivated of any notifications and updates being established. To become part of the founders of the Theme Designer Project held on SuperPower Wikia is a grand activity. I wish to contribute to this project as much as possible. The construction of the SuperPower Wikia site is very important for the community. : Wishing you and the design team the best of luck and the best of wishes. : With all my sincere gratitude, : VitalityVexer 22:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Look Let me know what you think of the new theme! - --JeskaD 18:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi i'm from http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki. I was wondering if i can promote my idea on this wiki. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 15:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) please let me know If there are any limits to how things are added or the content Turned on Some New Features! Hiya, I've turned on several of our newer features and would love your feedback after they've gotten some use. *'Comments '- Allows people to comment about the article without making actual edits to the article *'Category Galleries '- Highlights the top 8 article pages from the category to the top of every Category page. Example: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Elemental_Control *'Related Pages '- Will appear on article pages under the "Read More" section. Links to related articles in the same wiki. Please let me know how they work out! Cheers, JeskaD 23:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Top 10 Powers voting Hello, I'm just here to say I think the Top 10 powers should have a link on the Home Page Agreed Agreed! I just added it to the right hand column. It's also in the navigation, under "Features". - --JeskaD 17:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) A question In the wikia i read that some characters in naruto use ki manipulation like minato jiraiya and naruto kakashi and sasuke.When did this happen? and how it was done u know? Do u mean that they manipulated the chakra which is same with ki or ki is the same with chakra? ? please answer Requesting access to edit the real pages here I heard you were the person to ask. I'd like to start editing pages, but all there is are non-protected pages made after mid-September. And there's a whole lot more of them being made because people don't know or understand why they can't edit like I want to edit. There's probably at least 30 pages I'd like to contribute to. If my typing is any indication, I'm not a child and not looking to edit just one subject (I think I've seen half a dozen comments on different pages from Narutards). So if you've got only a few users whitelisted or categorized to make edits anywhere, I'd ask that you add me to that category. Thanks. Blind51de 18:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I need a lot of help. I was wondering could You help me with something? On these pages they mention people who can use the powers. But why don't we make pages on the charectors? you know nothing fancy, just: "Wolverine is a Marvel Comics Charector that has powers of an advanced healing, and claw protrusions" then have tabs that lead to that particular power. are you with me Hi. How are you? Hello I suppose you are on here often, as you responded to my fairly small edit quite quickly. Tell me if you guys need help with anything. Im working more on another wiki right now and just noticed this one on the central page. thanks for the welcome. Crystallokinesis Can i put this ability onto this wiki as user i know of is Diamondhead (Ben 10) who has this ability Gearedspy 14:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) User:Joseph 10 This user has put on a page that he has abilities Kimigirl 14:37, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Misfits (UK television show) There's a British show that just started its second season this week, in which multiple characters receive super powers. I searched the wiki for information on them but found that the only one who had been added (Alisha Bailey) was on a deleted page (Extreme Sexual Attraction). Before I dive in to add more information on the other kids and their powers (which include shapeshifting, causing people to lose all their hair temporarily, immortality/regeneration, rewinding time, and more), I wanted to know if there was a better place to put Alisha, whose powers are involuntary and wouldn't fit into the Pheromone Control article. Thanks, Lehall 22:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) powers Hi my name is Miyea and I would like to now how I can safely use power absorbtion without harming some one else people may think that this gift is a monstrasity but I dont. My family does not like it anymore than my parents before had. I am adopted my real parents are gone without a trace and I dont now how to control most of this. This only one of the powers I have. The other telekinesis which is where is I can lift objects in the air and do other stuff as well. I my least but not last power is telepathy which is not a great one to have exspecually since I am a highschool graduate you dont have any idea how hard it is to walk around in a school setting to be able to read every person's mind without even them knowing it. If you can help me please comment on this Thanks! Miyea Spatial Manipulation is..? Hello, i've checked a few pages you edit, and i could see you know alot about how super powers work....So i hope you dont mind but can you try to explain to me how Spatial Manipulation works? I just dont know what a person can do with it, all i know is those who has this power can teleport and create portals, but what else could they do? Anyway nice meeting you. Raffe Ace Uchiha 09:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Raffe Ace UchihaRaffe Ace Uchiha 09:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Page setup redo I've been rolling through some of the pages and i think we need to set up a standard set of subheadings to be put on every page. a standard page setup would have: #Info box (with input to be determined) #Overview (without going into detail or a heading) #'Capablities' (a detailed description of entailed skills) #'Applications' (specific ways those skills may be used) #'Defeats/Defeatist' (what this skill beats and what wins against this skill) #'Known Users' (I don't like the name but its already on a lot of pages) other items may include: *a gallery *attached or combinable skills *Benefits, Limitations, Weaknesses, or Strengths *Similar skills *Skills in the same genre *videos *(your ideas?) Im leaving this message on the talk pages of the top 5 editors --Kaidb 01:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What the fuck? I made that page absorbtion, and now you decided to turn it into what you wanted it to be Hell I worked hard on that. now it's not even mine anymore you douche. Top 10 Hey D.Collins. I'm new to this wiki. Ive seen the "top 10" thing and wanted to ask how you activate them on your wiki? BobNewbie talk •blog 17:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Brainstorming New Ideas! I was hoping that maybe between the two of us (if not more if asked) can think of what hasn't been catalouged yet! I'm sure we can think of a couple things that would make people's heads spin! Sincerely, DarthDestro1819 would Precognitive dreaming fall under precontion or do we need to make a different page. OMG you have badges TOO? hello, i am a new user here. ''i am on other wikis, but new here; anyway, i have a question. is it OK to create a pic on paint and then post it on a page? i wanted to make someone turning into water. thanks. Inkcore LUUVS candy :p 22:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) WOW Hey dude. Ain't seen you on in ages! What is up, there is lots of work to do and nobody can do it. If your on again promote some of your people to crats and admins you need pages deleted. Your talk page probably needs cleaning out. You might want to add some messages to the news page and unlock a few of your protected pages. Anyway it is great too see that your back on. We (as a community I mean) need to work out a '''Manual of Style' MoS. I hope to see you coming back more often. Thanks for reading! --Kaidb 04:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Adopting D.Collins, I have been given admin rights to this wiki a while ago. Its hard work being the only admin, and there are no rollbackers. I am going to adopt this wiki. You edit every so-often, but those edits are very minor. Thus, please respond on my talk page ASAP, or I will go forth with adoption. Thanks-You. BobNewbie talk •blog 17:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) D. Hello D. Just wondering what you are doing, with the "YOU... OWNER OF THIS VIDEO" thing? care to explain?